The contract has a resource and research component both involving the epidemiologic study of mesothelioma risk factors. Under the resource component, the Contractor will identify a series of mesothelioma cases and reproduce existing abstracts of medical records; obtain pathology material for these cases; identify controls; identify and locate proxies of cases and controls; and interview living cases and controls. The research component involves reviewing the design of the study and developing a basis for a valid study of incidence to relation to time.